A Little Longer
by Enula
Summary: Takes place after the second movie. If you have not seen it yet and don't want it to be spoiled, I would suggest you stay away. Kagome can't stop thinking about what happened between Inuyasha and her...and what he said to her. Can she comfront him about i


A Little Longer

"I don't remember anything!"

"Hai…I don't even like it…"

"Eh?!"

"I-I mean…!"

"Inuyasha…osuwari!"

Kagome's big blue-gray eyes blinked twice, her orbs focusing on a blank piece of paper and a pencil to which she held in her hands. Groaning quietly, she lifted her head off the hard desk, trying to get her brain to remember where she was and why she was there. It didn't take too long to realize, however, that she was in school.

She stared sleepily at the teacher who was in front of the classroom, reading a passage from their history book. Silently, she thanked Kami for having been sat near the back of the room so she wouldn't get caught sleeping all through class. It wasn't like she meant to; she just got bored too easily sitting there and trying to listen to things she had no idea about. Looking back down at her desk, she realized that she didn't even have her history book. She forgot it back at her house like usual.

Placing her elbow on her desk and resting her chin in her hand, she glanced around the classroom, noticing all the other students were vigorously taking notes in their notebooks, determined to pass the next exam. Kagome sighed. She wanted to pass the next test, too, but most likely, she wouldn't even be there to take it anyway. About time she would get back, she would have forgotten everything. 

Kagome absently began doodling on the piece of paper, giving a small sigh. What was she going to do? Half of her wanted to become a normal school girl again, but the other half of her loved leading two separate lives, even though it could be very frustrating at times.

Even though she thought this at times, she wouldn't trade the way her life was now for anything. In fact, right then, she couldn't wait to return to the Feudal Era and see how her friends were doing. She had made a promise to all of them that she would return four days from when she left, which was three days ago. Yes, one more night at the shrine sounded well, then she would take off in the morning.

Subconsciously, she heard the bell ring and the teacher telling the class to stand and bow. She gathered up her things, stuffing what little she had into her book bag. She reached down to stuff the paper she was drawing on into the bag, but stopped abruptly when she saw what she drew. It was a picture of Inuyasha, a poor one, but it was obviously he. His Tetsusaiga hung over his shoulder, a grin on his face with a little fang poking out the side.

She blushed. How was it that even when she wasn't thinking of him, he was always on her mind? Talk about a paradox.

Noticing that she was about the only one left in the room, she nicely folded the paper and kept it in the palm of her hand. Kagome slung her bag over her shoulder and quickly walked out, feeling refreshed when she reached outside, breathing in the air deeply. At the end of a school day, it made her wonder how she lasted six hours captivated in a building.

She skipped down the stairs, beginning to walk down the sidewalk when she realized her friends weren't with her. Hm, that was strange. Usually they would be all over her. Oh well, maybe…

Soft giggling was heard from behind her, making her turn around with a smile. She could recognize those giggles anywhere.

"Oi…!" She paused when she realized they were a ways back, huddled in a group, looking quite excited. That's when she also realized…someone was coming towards her.

A sweatdrop formed on the side of her head, "Ah…Houjyou-kun."

"Higarashi!" The boy called, waving his hand high in the air, riding towards her on his bike. He stopped quickly when he reached her, putting his foot down to keep his balance.

"Heh heh…eh, hai?" Was all she could think of to say, wanting to get away quickly. It wasn't like she didn't like him…she just knew he was about to give her something.

Sure enough, as soon as the thought came to mind, he pulled out something from his bag, handing it to her with glee.

Kagome looked at it with disgust. Inside the baggy, it looked like a bunch of worms that were ran over by a snail and then dried up in the sun. She lowered it to her side so she wouldn't have to look at it anymore.

"Arigatou…" she said politely, already beginning to walk away, "Well, I need to be going now."

"Higarashi, would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" He urged, not letting her get away that easily.

"Eh…I'm pretty sure I'm busy tomorrow."

"Oh…maybe some other time, then. I won't let you get away that easily, Higarashi."

Another sweatdrop formed. Couldn't that guy take a hint? She had no idea how many times she had told him she was busy…anyone else would've caught on by now. Suddenly, she remembered when she met his relative back in Feudal Japan. He seemed just as naïve then. Guess it was good to know some things never change.

Thinking about Akitoki made her think of Kaguya Hime…and how she was assigned to do some kind of report on her. Great. Nothing like experiencing the power of Kaguya first hand before writing a paper on her. When was it due again? Next week? …Would she even remember to do it? That was one thing she really didn't feel like remembering for an assignment.

However…

There were some things she would never want to forget, even though she wouldn't say it out loud. For instance…what Kaguya Hime had caused Inuyasha to do. Which in turn, made her do what she did to Inuyasha.

Again, Kagome blushed. Thinking back on it, she almost had to wonder where she got the courage to kiss him. She had wanted to do that for so long…and then she goes and does it in front of everyone. Real smooth. Definitely not how she pictured their first kiss to be, but…at least it happened.

Her first kiss. The very thought made her whole body tingle. She got her first kiss from Inuyasha. Her heart fluttered. Of course…afterwards, they almost acted like it never even happened, but all that mattered was that they had the memory, right? Right.

"Kagome!"

"Huh?" Looking up from having been staring at the sidewalk, she saw her mother sweeping off the porch of the shrine, having a broom in her hand. She stopped for a moment to wave.

Kagome put on a smile, glad she kept her mind occupied enough to get home quickly. She jogged over to her mother, only slowing down when she reached her, "Mama, how—."

Her mother giggled, covering her mouth lightly. The gesture cut Kagome off, making her tilt her head to the side in wonder.

"Nani?" she questioned.

The woman pointed over her shoulder with her thumb inside the house, "Inuyasha's here…you should see what Souta's putting him through."

"Inuyasha's here?!" She suddenly felt herself grow angry. Didn't she tell him she would be back tomorrow? Did he really have to come to her house and annoy her on her last free day? Did he really…wait. 'What Souta's putting him through'?

Kagome slid open the sliding door, stepping inside. Immediately, she heard a very irked Inuyasha screaming and an amused Souta laughing.

"What's going on in here?" She entered the living room, stopping in the doorway when she saw Souta rolling around on the ground and Inuyasha yelling at the phone. She could hear someone on the other line talking very calmly. Right away, she could tell Souta connected Inuyasha with the operator.

Inuyasha happened to notice her in the doorway, holding out the phone to her, "This thing is getting on my nerves! She keeps telling me the same thing over and over…!" he put the phone close to his face again, blinking angrily when the operator spoke again.

"If you'd like to make a call…hang up and try again."

"Shut up, bitch!" he screamed into the phone, doing two complete circles after wanting to throw it down to the floor. The inu hanyou then tried to slam the phone down to which the cord was connected to, but unfortunately, he got tangled within the cord.

"Kuso!" He yelled when he toppled over, the phone and the receiver falling on top of him.

Souta stopped laughing from all the noise, not sure if something major happened or not. Kagome froze in the doorway, staring at the shocked Inuyasha on the floor. She did look down, however, when she felt Buyo rub himself against her leg before wobbling over to Inuyasha. The fat cat jumped up on his thigh, kneading the cloth that covered him.

"Mer-ow!" Buyo exclaimed pleasantly, purring loudly after he spun around about five times and then laid down.

Inuyasha's eyes glanced down at the cat, his teeth baring with a low growl emitting from his throat. He stood up quickly, pulling roughly at the cord until it got disconnected from him…and the wall. The cat went flying to the other side of the room, Souta running over to help the poor animal.

"Inuyasha! You broke the phone!" Kagome yelled, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. She narrowed her eyes, "Osuwari!"

The rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed brightly before becoming extremely heavy, making the hanyou slam to the ground once again, the phone cords flying all around him.

Kagome's mother appeared beside her out of nowhere, holding up a pot and a pan, "What should we have for dinner, hm?" She smiled nicely at everyone as though nothing happened.

"Everything!" Souta spoke up, holding Buyo under his front legs, the rest of the cat's body hanging down limply.

"…Food?" Inuyasha inquired, finally being able to stand up and get the phone cord off easily.

Kagome glared at him again, shaking with anger, until she decided to just relax. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "I'll be up in my room if anyone needs me…" with that, she turned around and headed up to her bedroom.

"Oi, Kagome, I'm here to take you back!"

Kagome never paused on her way upstairs, "Iie, Inuyasha…osuwari."

Everyone felt the house shake when he fell.

**********

Kagome sat up in her room at her desk, tapping her pencil against the wooden table. She stared down at the paper that was blank except for the margin, which held the title "Kaguya Hime". What was she supposed to say about her and how should she start it? She knew she had to have been sitting up in her room for more than a half an hour, wondering why her mind was so blank.

She sighed. She was determined to do this! She stopped tapping her pencil and positioned it within her fingers, putting the tip against the paper of where she would start. She bit her bottom lip gently, trying to get her mind into thinking mode. She had a thought and began writing before she lost it, speaking out loud what was being written.

"Can you imagine a full moon every night?"

Every time she wrote a paper, she always began it with a question after being told that was the best "attention grabber". She did agree. When she was asked a question, she liked to voice her opinion and than hear another, so she assumed everyone else did, too.

"Sure, it's perfect if you're looking for romance, but not when it means danger."

"…Iie! I can't use that!" She angrily crossed out everything she had just written. If she had to present this to the whole class, she didn't want to have to say anything that might embarrass her. 

She again began to tap her pencil, this time faster. What would sound really good? 

Kagome positioned her pencil again:

"The Jeweled Branch of Hourai, the Jewel of the Dragon's Neck, the Stone Cup of Buddha, the Swallows Cowrie Shell, and the Robe of the Fire Rat. What do these five things have in common? Kaguya Hime would give five suitors five impossible tasks and…and…

"Iie! That's no good either!" She scratched out those words also. She needed something more original.

Sighing again, she rested her pencil down on the paper, letting her fingers get a stretch. Looking over to the side of her desk, she noticed that the piece of paper she folded up from earlier still lay there. She reached over and grabbed it, carefully opening it to stare at the cheap Inuyasha drawing. She smiled at it.

__

He really is beautiful… She thought to herself. Her hand was about to reach out and touch the paper gently, suddenly wanting to caress Inuyasha himself.

"Oi, what's this?" The paper suddenly got taken away from her, a clawed hand being the burglar.

Her eyes got wide as she pushed her chair back quickly. She snatched the paper back roughly, getting a weird look from Inuyasha. Kagome could feel her cheeks burning, a sure sign she was blushing.

"Was that a drawing of me?" He questioned, pointing at the thing that was now behind her back with a smug look on his face.

She thought fast, "Hai! Souta drew it…"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, giving a single nod, "I kind of figured that. It looks like a little kid's handy work."

Kagome felt like sitting him right there. 

"What do you want, anyway?" she finally asked, folding the paper back up and throwing it absently on her desk.

"Keh, I never knew I had to want something to come up and see you."

She did a double take on him, a smile creeping to her lips, "You mean you just came up to keep me company?"

He looked up in thought before speaking, "Actually, I was told to tell you dinner was done."

Kagome fell over in stupidity but quickly reclaimed herself. Without saying another word to him or even looking at him, she walked past him and out of her room, ready to go downstairs and eat. Inuyasha followed, not even noticing the cold shoulder.

**********

Throughout dinner, Kagome's grandfather kept staring at Inuyasha strangely, no one noticing except for Inuyasha himself. Well, Kagome noticed also, but chose not to say anything. She simply nudged Inuyasha in the ribs if he began to growl with annoyance.

"Something's different about you," the grandfather finally spoke up, pointing his chopsticks directly at Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He took a large bite of his steak.

"I don't know," he answered simply, picking up a piece of sushi and eating it, "but you look different from all the other times I've seen you. Did you get a hair cut?"

"Jii-chan, I doubt Inuyasha would get one of those," Kagome spoke up.

"Hm, a new outfit maybe?"

"Looks the same to me," Souta voiced.

"Get a manicure?" 

Inuyasha looked mortified, "What the hell's that?"

Kagome's grandfather stared at him for a minute more before throwing his chopsticks in the air, "I know what it is!" He pointed to the necklace around Inuyasha's neck, "You're wearing a pendent."

"Eh?" Inuyasha looked down at his chest, sure enough seeing the heart-shaped locket. He blushed a little and looked over at Kagome who was also blushing, but smirking at the same time.

"Can I see it?" Souta asked, reaching his hand across the table, waiting for Inuyasha to put it in his open palm.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Kagome, "Inuyasha can't take it off. It's just like the rosary he has on."

"Nani?!" Inuyasha screamed, looking at her like she just shot an arrow at him. His hands quickly came to the necklace, about to pull on it and see if she was telling the truth. Her hands overlapped his, though, making him stop abruptly.

Kagome winked at him, "It can't come off," she winked again, trying to tell him to play along.

"Oi…is there something in your eye, Kagome?" he asked, now staring at her blankly.

Her eyes got dull while she heard her mother laugh.

Souta sat back on his knees and crossed his arms, "If you didn't want me to see it, you could've just said so."

***********

Later that night, Kagome once again found herself up in her room and staring at a blank piece of paper. She eventually allowed Inuyasha up in her room since he was making so much noise elsewhere. Sure, while they were alone together in her room, behind a closed door, it made her feel lightheaded, but she would rather feel lightheaded than get a headache. To ease her mind, however, she also allowed Buyo in for Inuyasha to play with.

She looked over at her clock, which read eight-thirty-four, and sighed. She was growing tired and she still didn't have a good start on her report. Kagome wheeled her chair out to look over at her bed. Inuyasha was lying on the bed sideways, his elbow propping him up with his cheek in his hand. His other hand was busy lifting Buyo's tail up and down to see the cat's back end follow.

Kagome hid a smile, seeing as how Buyo just gave up on trying to avoid Inuyasha, "I take it you're staying the night?"

"Looks that way," he answered, not looking up from the cat. It was quite obvious that he was now bored with watching something he had probably been viewing for about an hour now.

Giving a look of sympathy, she looked around the room. She knew there wasn't much he could do in her time, for almost everything seemed to bore him. She didn't know why he just didn't go back to the Feudal Era and wait for her if he knew she wasn't going to budge. Wouldn't time pass that much quicker there for him? He could get a lot of training done or just be free to run around anywhere he wanted to. But here…all he did was get annoyed and scolded.

"Do you think you could help me?" She asked him before thinking, spinning back around and grabbing her pencil and paper, also grabbing a book. She turned his way again, crossing her legs so she could write better.

"Huh? With what?" He questioned, dropping the cat's tail, much to Buyo's pleasure.

"I have to write a paper on Kaguya Hime, but I don't know how to start it," she explained, looking from him to down at her paper.

"Feh! What is there to say?" he waved his hand in the air, his ears doing a couple of twitches, "She used hocus pocus and was a moody bitch who thought she had everything."

As soon as Inuyasha began to speak, Kagome got excited and was about to begin writing, but stopped shortly. Sweatdropping, she gave him a dull expression, "Inuyasha, I don't think I can use that for school."

"Why not? It's the truth," he stated matter-of-factly, subconsciously pulling on Buyo's whiskers now.

"Hai, demo…" She decided to just give up then. Obviously, Inuyasha didn't know what she could and could not say for a school paper. Not only that, he'd only base it on his opinions, rather that straight to the point facts.

She put the pencil to her chin, looking up in thought, "Hm, maybe I can make it into a story. I could write down everything that happened to us and I'm sure that'll hold a lot of information on her."

"Whatever," he replied in a bored manner.

Her eyes looked over to him again. So much for trying to keep him occupied. But she had to admit, her little idea of turning it into a story was a good idea. It'll have action! It'll have suspense! It'll have…romance.

Once again, she felt her heart flutter and her eyes dance down to Inuyasha's lips. At the moment, they were in a frown, but…they were still as tempting as ever. Yeah, she could just imagine herself getting to that part in her story…she could say so much. People would think that the kiss would be the main subject of the story; she would go into such detail.

How cold his lips were at first, as though he held no feeling in his body. How his lips soon became warm, his touch becoming gentle with his embrace. He began kissing her back, emotions and feelings enticing both of them, wishing they had more time to spend with each other.

__

"I'll stay a hanyou a little longer…for you."

Kagome gasped. She had gotten so lost in thought she was reliving the moment. She felt as though everything just happened…though it was well over a week ago.

"Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha question, probably wondering what had happened.

Her eyes brimming with tears, she closed them quickly, spinning around in her chair so he wouldn't be able to see. She felt ashamed of herself…crying over something that she should've cried over sooner if she had to. But no…it took her a week to realize what he had said.

A little longer…

Why just a little longer? Why couldn't he stay a hanyou forever…for her. Hadn't she told him that she liked him the way he was? Wasn't that enough?

She stood from her chair after putting her materials back on her desk. She hung her head just enough for her bangs to cover her eyes. Suddenly, she was glad she thought about changing into her pajamas earlier.

"I want to go to bed, Inuyasha," she told him simply, an indication for him to move.

Inuyasha sat up, sliding towards the edge so his feet could touch the floor. He looked up at the girl who still refused to glance at him. What had caused the sudden change in attitude? He watched her as she walked around her bed, turned off the light, and walked back over. His eyes dilated to get used to the darkness, also feeling the bed shift a bit when she sat down at the bottom of the bed.

"Kagome?" he asked again, hoping she would give him a straight answer. …Was it something he said?

Instead of answering him, however, she simply moved herself closer to the top of her bed until she was sitting almost beside him. She leaned over slowly until she felt her head lay atop his shoulder, that contact alone making her stomach jump.

To say the least, Inuyasha was surprised. Sure, she laid against him plenty of times, but never…never was it like this. Any other time, it would be outside, where other people had perfect view of them. Not in her dark room.

He heard her take in a deep breath and knew she was holding back something. His eyes became sad, his head tilting down so he could rest his cheek against her head, "Kagome, can't you tell me what's wrong?" His voice held worry, more worry than he would've liked.

"Aren't we supposed to be together forever, Inuyasha?" She whispered, her senses being too nervous to make any sudden movements.

"Nani?" he said quickly, though immediately regretting it. He made it sound like it was a bad thing. His eyes once again became gentle from having been surprised, "Kagome, I—."

Inuyasha stopped abruptly when he felt her hand reach for his. Her small hand gripped onto his large one, holding on as though for dear life. Not only could he feel her shaking, but he could see it as well.

Trying to reclaim herself, Kagome relaxed, letting her fingers intertwine with Inuyasha's, feeling his claws scrape gently over the back of her hand. She raised her head to look at him, clearly seeing his bright, amber-golden eyes staring back at her with amazement.

"I like you the way you are now," she repeated her words, "stay a hanyou," the grip on his hand became tighter, "don't leave me."

His eyes became larger. So that's what this whole thing was about. He quickly felt overjoyed that he finally knew what was going on, but then truly realized her words. He realized how scared and alone she sounded…how desperate.

Leaning in, he put his forehead to hers. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. 

Without thinking, he pulled her to him in a tight embrace, placing her head on his opposite shoulder now. His hand that was free snaked around her form, holding her at the waist. He buried his face in her hair, sniffing lightly to get a good smell of her.

"Kagome…what am I supposed to say?" he hissed, giving her hand a squeeze now.

"Say you'll stay with me forever," Kagome answered in the same hushed voice, clenching her eyes shut. She lifted her legs up on the bed and pushed herself more against him.

Reaching his free hand up, he pushed all her hair over one shoulder, now resting his chin on her shoulder, his voice close to her ear, "I can't promise anything…"

"Sat it anyway," she demanded gently, wanting…_needing…_to hear it.

It was his turn to clench his eyes shut. Why was she doing this to him? Didn't she know that this was killing him just as much as it was killing her? He pulled back enough for them to look at each other again, speaking clearly, "I'll stay with you forever."

Kagome nodded, leaning in to lightly brush her lips over his once more. It lasted just as long as their first one did, for before she knew it, she was pulling away again. She rested her head on his shoulder a third time, letting her eyes slip closed.

Though her mind warned her it was only a little longer, her heart gave her faith with forever.

My second Inuyasha fic! I just got the second movie and after seeing everything that happened in it…I had to wonder. Did you ever notice how almost anything that happens in movies doesn't really seem to appear or effect anything in the series? No one will probably ever mention the things that went on in the movie in the series. That's why I decided to write this…to give it a little bit of a chance. ^^ Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!


End file.
